Christmas Dream
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Christmas is a time for dreams to come true. Maybe one of Sarah’s might be able to as well. One shot JS


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of the Labyrinth.

**Summary**: Christmas is a time for dreams to come true. Maybe one of Sarah's might be able to as well.

**Warning**: The fluff… it is abundant… you may choke.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Christmas Dream**

**By Kadasa Mori **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sarah! Sarah! It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up!!!"

Nineteen-year-old Sarah Williams, a pretty brunette currently curled peacefully in her bed snapped emerald eyes open, turning quickly as a bundle of blond hair and blue eyes collided with her. "Toby!" she yelped, grabbing the six-year-old before he could fall off. She chuckled when he only hugged her stomach, squealing loudly. "Merry Christmas Tobe." She ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"Come on! Get up! Get up!"

She glanced at her clock and sighed. _6.43 __am__… well at least he made it an entire fifteen minutes later this year…_ She inwardly shuddered recalling the one year he'd waken them all up at 4.23 in the morning.

"Are you up?! Let's go!"

She sighed and nodded, patting his head. "Go wake up Karen and Dad, Tobe."

He pouted. "Sar_-ah_. Mama and Daddy had to go visit Gramma in the hop-pital!"

"Ho_s_pital Tobe, and yes. I remember now. Why don't you go make sure Merlin's awake." He nodded and hurried off. "And no peeking! If you do I won't let you open a single present till they get back!"

"Yes Sarah!!!"

As soon as his footsteps stopped pounding the stairs, she walked to the bathroom, quickly got ready via brushing out her hair and using the toilet. She walked back into her room. She froze as she spotted something that hadn't been there. A small box, wrapped in dark blue shiny wrapping paper sat on her desk.

She walked over and bit her lip then carefully unwrapped it, opening the top and staring into it. She pulled out a clear crystal ball. It rolled about her palm, settling in the middle happily. She looked back at the box but there was no note.

_I wonder… does the Goblin King celebrate Christmas?__ He must if he sent me a gift…_ She frowned, staring at the mirror for a minute before opening her mouth. She snapped it shut a moment later. _No… that's silly. Of course he wouldn't want to… but would he?_ She chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding to herself and grounding her feet.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here right now!"

There was a strong gust of wind and a moment later he stood in front of her, black leather jacket and boots, messy blond hair, mismatched eyes sending her a dull, bored look and a pair of… denim jeans?

She raised an eyebrow. "What's with the jeans?"

He crossed his arms irritably. "I like to blend with the mortal world Sarah. Not everything is glitter and capes."

"Uh huh…" She held up the crystal. "What's with this?"

He cocked his head. "Do you not recall what I told you?"

"You said if I turned it, I could see my dreams." She turned the crystal, but only saw her palm behind it. "But I can't see anything."

He smirked. "Then maybe we're _in_ the dream."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Great. Why can't I wake up at 10.30 in my dreams?"

"SARAH!!!"

"I'm coming!" She turned to Jareth who'd been looking out the door.

He looked back at her. "Toby?"

"Yeah… he wants to open presents." She paused then shifted uneasily. "Do you… I mean… would you like to spend Christmas with us?" He blinked in surprise, mouth opening. "You don't have to! I mean you won't offend me but I just wanted to ask ya know, in case you wanted to. We're here all by ourselves so it'd be nice to have some company and-"

"Sarah."

"Yes?"

"I'll stay." He sent her a small smile. "Thank you for asking."

She smiled widely. "You're welcome! Now come say hello to Toby."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Toby had taken the strange man appearing out of nowhere and claiming to be a friend of Sarah's surprisingly well.…

Scratch that. He took it far _too_ well, tackling Jareth the moment he said he was Sarah's friend and screaming about having a new brother around. Sarah had turned the color of her stocking and Jareth blinked in surprise then sent her a smirk. The girl quickly distracted her younger brother with thoughts of presents and avoided the fae's look.

Breakfast came after presents; hot chocolate, waffles swimming in a sea of syrup and lots of candy consisted of their healthy diet. Jareth grimaced at the fountain of syrup exploded from his waffles but ate some of it to appease Sarah finding it was surprisingly good, albeit rotting his teeth with its sugary sweetness.

Afterwards he was then asked (bullied) into going outside to make snowmen. He scowled as he rolled a pile circle of snow around the yard.

_"Jareth?"_

_He looked to Toby who was kicking his feet as he sat in the chair, waiting for Sarah to return. __"__Hm__?"_

_"Are you gonna go make snowmen with us?" _

_"No. I'll wait for you two in here." _

_Toby pouted. "But… but you __hafta__ come with us! I'll miss you!" He winced but shook his head. He detested the cold. Toby paused for a moment then grinned wickedly. "Sarah will miss you."_

_Jareth looked at him quickly then narrowed his eyes. "No she won't." _

_"Yes. She'll miss you and she'll be sad." Jareth rolled his eyes. "She'll say that you don't like her and you don't love her." _

_Jareth spun around quickly, staring at him incredulously before glancing around then lowering his voice. "How old are you?" _

_"Almost seven!"_

_"Uh huh… well, when you get a girlfriend, you'll know why love is such a difficult word to say around them. You don't want the wrong impression." _

_Toby grinned like the cat that caught the canary. "So Sarah's your girlfriend?" _

_Jareth blanched. "No!" _

_"I'll tell her!" He leapt off the chair and made it three steps before Jareth grabbed his arm. _

_"Fine!" he hissed. "I'll go outside!" Toby just smirked at him. _

_"Ready to go guys?"__ Sarah asked, walking back in, wrapping a scarf around her neck. _

_"Yes!" Toby cried innocently. "Let's go Sarah!" _

_She giggled as he hurried to the front door and turned to Jareth. "Coming?" _

_He glanced at Toby who grinned then darted outside. "Yes…" _

So yeah, the kid deserved a good thrashing, maybe a day or two in the oubliette or an hour with the Fierys. Either way, he'd get the brat back for that. But still… he was kinda enjoying playing in the snow. There wasn't really any snow underground, maybe one or two light snowfalls but this was knee high packing snow. Perfect for snowballs.

But he wasn't thinking of those. Jareth was fully focused on his snowman, working hard to perfect sheer _roundness_. He grinned as he stepped back, hands on his hips to admire his creation. He couldn't admire it for long before something hit the back of his head and he was instantly flooded with coldness as snow leaked through his hair.

He turned slowly once the giggles started and found Sarah and Toby hidden behind a crude snow fort, grinning widely at him. His eyes narrowed and a scowl started. Sarah's eyes widened in response and two snowballs were instantly in her hands. Toby only giggled harder.

Jareth knelt down, packing a snowball together, standing and avoiding the two she threw before disappearing. Toby gasped beside her and Sarah stiffened, limbs not moving fast enough to avoid the arm trapping her arms to her side and the snowball going down the back of her shirt.

She shrieked, falling to the ground and trying to get the snow out of her layers of clothes. Jareth turned his gaze to Toby who screamed and tore off across the lawn. Jareth caught up quickly and grabbed him around the waist, holding him with one arm as he marched to a nearby chest high snowdrift. He used his magic to make a hole then put Toby in and pushed the snow back without the boy noticing.

Toby squealed, trying to move but not able to. Jareth grinned at him then turned to see how Sarah was making out, she was still thrashing and trying to get snow out of her coat. He turned back to Toby who pouted. "Get me out!"

"Are we even?"

The boy sighed heavily but nodded. "I won't tell Sarah."

"Good." He tugged him back out then grinned wickedly. "Shall we ambush your dear sister?" he asked softly. Toby grinned back just as evil and nodded, grabbing a hand full of snow.

Sarah had just gotten the snow out from her coat. She sighed in relief, back still freezing. Turning to find her two companions she shrieked as she was sudden pummeled by snowballs. Sitting on the ground she scowled then yelped, Toby colliding with her and sending both over the edge of the snow fort. Jareth's head appeared above hers and he grinned. "Enough snow?"

She pouted but nodded. "Now you have to make us hot chocolate."

Toby yelled happily, jumping up and hurrying to the house. Jareth held out a hand and helped her up, brushing snow out of her hair and off her coat. "Sorry but I needed his help to get back at you."

She chuckled. "It's okay. Actually it's a good thing you're here today. I think all that sugar made him go nuts. He'll drop in an hour or two luckily. But without you I wouldn't have managed."

He smiled and held out an arm. "Shall we my lady?"

She giggled and took his arm. "Why thank you my good sir." He led her into the house and helped her out of her coats, scarves and mittens while Toby watched and grinned widely.

_I'm gonna have a brother!!!_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Now, he sat in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth it spread through the house. Toby had crash not fifteen minutes ago from his sugar high all day and Sarah had gone to put him to sleep. It was nearing eight o'clock and he knew he needed to be getting back to the Labyrinth soon or else the Goblins would destroy something… again.

"Here you go." He looked up and found Sarah standing there holding a mug of hot chocolate in front of him, his fourth that day. He nodded his thanks, taking it and slowly sipping at it. She sat down beside him, blowing across the surface before sipping at it. "So…" He turned to her. "Did you enjoy your Christmas with the Williams family?" she grinned.

He smiled back. "I did. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for staying the day." She blushed lightly. "It was nice to have you here."

He blinked at her. "Really?"

"Yah…" She turned away quickly to hide the blush on her cheeks, rubbing them lightly.

When he sighed heavily, she turned back in confusion. "Sarah…" He rubbed his forehead then turned to her and took a deep breath. "Sarah Williams, I am completely and utterly in love with you." Her eyes widened and breath caught as he slid onto the ground onto one knee and held out a hand. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She blinked several times, chin trembling before she squeaked and leapt at him. "Yes!" She hugged him tightly.

He pulled back and took her hand, sliding a ring onto her finger. She looked at it and gasped. It was silver, an emerald gem in the middle with wings framing its sides to hold the gem in place. "It's beautiful Jareth."

He smiled warmly. "Good."

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Sarah's eyes flashed open in the early light of her room. She blinked several times then recalled what had happened and swung her hand up to meet her eyes only… there was nothing there, no glimmering emerald stone encased in silver wings.

_It… it was all a dream…_

She sighed in disappointment and let her hand fall onto her stomach. She stared at her blank ceiling for a few minutes, arm over her forehead before she turned to look at her clock. It wasn't even seven in the morning, 6.43 to be exact, an ungodly hour to be up.

"Sarah! Sarah wake up! It's Christmas!!!"

Sarah groaned and turned as Toby collided with her. "Mornin' Tobe."

He grinned. "Morning! Now come on! Out of bed! It's Christmas time!!!"

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "How bout five more minutes, eh chap?"

Toby pouted. "But… but _Sarah_!"

"You can watch Dad and Karen's T.V. if you let me sleep…" He grinned widely. "Until the next show starts, kay?"

He nodded quickly and raced out of the room. She heard Looney Tunes start up down the hall and smirked triumphantly. Turning, she rolled onto her side, intending on going right back to bed when her eyes landed on something that made her sit up, nearly shrieking at the cold that attacked her body and the surprise of seeing the object.

She slid out of bed and hurried over to her desk, fingers brushing against the shiny dark blue wrapping of the small box. She bit her lip then carefully unwrapped it, opening the top and staring into it. She pulled out a small note and unfolded it.

_Just say the words and your dream will come true._

A grin spread over her face and she pulled her bathrobe on, stood back and cleared her throat.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here right now."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**A/N:** Ahhhh. The fluff! It suffocates!!!

Hope you liked it! Merry Chrismahannaquanzika and a Happy New Year!!!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
